Cang Yue/Relationships
[[Yun Che|'Yun Che']] Cang Yue is the second wife of Yun Che. She really loves him and is happy to be his wife. They first met at New Moon Profound Palace where both were disciples and Cang Yue was in disguise as Lan Xueruo. She found Yun Che to be a cute junior brother and flirted with him even though he was married. Cang Yue was searching for a genius individual to help her imperial father and chose Yun Che after his outstanding performance in battles against other young geniuses of New Moon City. Cang Yue saved Yun Che from a life-threatening situation with the Xiao Sect branch sect so that Yun Che would owe her and work for her but she did not expect that Yun Che would not hesitate to save her life twice during their escape. She started to actually fall in love with him during their journey to escape from the Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range. Whenever Yun Che saved her life, she would feel extreme happiness and comfort. When Yun Che embraced her, she would feel a kind of contentment and ease that she had never felt before. She also fell for Yun Che's womanizing tricks as she accepted sleeping in the same bed with him during their travel because Yun Che bribed the innkeepers to say that there was only one room and bed available. When they both arrived in Blue Wind Imperial City, she arranged for the elders of Blue Wind Profound Palace to look after Yun Che. When Yun Che was training, she would visit him every few days to bring him food and clothes. After Yun Che cultivated Great Way of the Buddha, his eyes, skin, aura, and temperament underwent slight changes. She found him abnormally charming and his smile caused her heart to beat erratically. As if Yun Che could sense her feelings, he gave her their first kiss. After Yun Che found out her background, he confronted her and asked if her feelings for him were fake. This forced her to confess to him that she truly had fallen in love with him and that she never wanted him to leave her. Yun Che reciprocated her feelings and they became an official couple. The depth of her feelings for Yun Che is shown periodically as the story progresses. She couldn't imagine a day without him and was reluctant to see him leave for training. She's even willing to give up her status as a princess just to be with him. There were numerous times when they separated that she thought Yun Che might be dead, and she was determined to follow him to the grave. After marrying him she got rid of her identity as a princess and became all she wanted to become his ideal wife for her is the most perfect person in existence and she wants all the ideal things to belong to him like when he raised the issue of his marriage to Feng Xue'er. Her wish is to have a child with him to let the child inherit the throne and then, she can be with Yun Che at ease. Father Cang Wanhe She respects and loves her father a lot. In-Laws Mu Yurou (Mother-In-Law) She has a lot of respect for her mother-in-law and both of them have a very good relationship. Yun Qinghong (Father-In-Law) She respects her father-in-law a lot. Friends Feng Xue'er Cang Yue has a lot of respect towards Xue'er because of her beauty and status, both of them are very good friends since they love the same man. Category:Relationships